L'eonheart Family
The L'eonheart Family was a Force-sensitive bloodline whose first known member was Methyas Pepoi L'eonheart. While not as notable as the Skywalker family, their actions became much bolder and left a mark on history in the hundred years that followed the Yuuzhan Vong incursion. After the events of the Saga of Dreams, the L'eonheart family became intertwined with events that would shape the Galaxy as a whole. As with many Force-sensitive lines, the L'eonheart family has offered its share of members to many different Force-based organizations including the New Jedi Order and New Sith Empire. Members Methyas Pepoi L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Patriarch to the L'eonheart family line Naomi L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Wife to Methyas, daughter of the House of Salus from Corellia Mirado Pepoi L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Brother to Methyas Arcturus L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Son of Methyas and Naomi William L'eonheart ~ Unknown - A Descendant of Arcturus L'eonheart. Alexandra L'eonheart ~ Unknown - Wife to William, mother to the twins Samual and Higomi Samual L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Son of William and Alexandra L'eonheart, yet one of the Lost members of the Jedi Order, this Jedi Lord is known as the Grand Master of the existing New Jedi Order although he hasn't been seen in the Galaxy for nearly a century. Unlike most of his predecessors, Samual left the Order to restore a balance within the Force following the apparent destruction of the Sith Empire. While many of those who had fallen under his tutelage were steadfast in his defense and certain of his eventual return, others took the Grand Master's leave as a great loss and set-back. Since that fated day, the Galaxy has grown quiet with the name L'eonheart steadily fading into the background. Some of the most devout of the Jedi order still attempt to maintain his teachings and others still stoically believe he will return as a sort of "prophet" with a grasp of the Force that has yet to be attained. Gabrielle Gev L'eonheart ABY - Unknown - Wife to Samual, daughter of the Gev family and Mandalore of the Mandalorians Higomi L'eonheart ABY ~ 188 ABY - Son of William and Alexandra L'eonheart, Higomi also became a member of the Lost when he fell to the Dark Side slaying his wife, Rena. As the newly christened Dark Lord of the Sith and taking the title of Darth Renatus, Higomi began a brutal campaign upon the Galaxy in an attempt to unify it in peace for the one figure that matter, his son Jacob. While Higomi's campaign was successful for a time, the monster he had become to create such a coalition against him could never meet or speak with his own kin save for his brother. In a final bitter conflict upon the planet Tython, Higomi and Samual dueled for a final time where Higomi gave Samual, the newly christened Grand Master, a choice between slaying him or dying where he stood. While no one being, especially a Jedi, will willing slay another; instinct took hold for the Jedi Lord seeing the end of Higomi. While Higomi may have passed on in the physical realm, he appears to have redeemed himself enough to take on the form of a Force Ghost, speaking to those who he deems require his aid. Rena L'eonheart ~ 179 ABY - Formerly Sanctus, Wife to Higomi Jacob L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Son of Higomi and Rena Egret L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Daughter of Samual and Gabrielle, one of the three L'eonheart Chimera Lionel L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Son of Samual and Gabrielle, one of the three L'eonheart Chimera Severus L'eonheart ABY ~ Unknown - Son of Samual and Gabrielle, one of the three L'eonheart Chimera Thanatos L'eonheart ABY ~ Present - Descendant of Jacob Arvis Rinz L'eonheart ABY ~ Present - Arvis Rinz L'eonheart was a descendant of the L'eonheart family born from the son of Severus L'eonheart. Born aboard the Triumvirate Flagship Ascendence, an Ascension-Class Battlecruiser, Arvis is one of the few people within the Galaxy whom can openly proclaim having seen beyond the Hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the galaxy. Arvis was named for his Great-Grandfather during the Saga of Dreams and is potentially the most devout follower of Samual L'eonheart to the point that he consciously works to emulate him in every manner he can. Astronicus L'eonheart ABY ~ Present - Astronicus L'eonheart was a descendant of the L'eonheart family born from the son of Lionel L'eonheart. Known by his friends as Astro or Tron, this young Mirialan follows in his Grandfather's footsteps with a distinctly loose grasp of the Force compared to others of the L'eonheart family. He is presently a member of the New Jedi Order held in high regard, more specifically thanks to his family name. He is a stark defender of his Great-Grandfather, Samual L'eonheart, in both his teachings and in the belief that he will return to the Galaxy within the near future. Trivia * The L'eonheart family initially started as a singular member under the name of Samual; the family expanded with the addition of Higomi An'Yagomi as Samual's twin brother during the Saga of Dreams * Since the family's inception, its history has been fleshed out a little further with its founder being roleplayed on another site.